Broken
by NalanaGirl
Summary: They were all beautifully broken and their pieces fit nicely together. The two extra pieces don't though. Together they worked to complete the newest mission. Who knew they would run into all this betrayal and pain.
1. The Short Beginning

Ok, so this is the first story I've written for here in a while. The beginning is VERY short but I promise It's gonna get better. I just needed a little something to set the rest up. Trust me, the next chapter will be a whole lot better!!!!

* * *

"We've been drifting for days and we haven't seen anything! Nothing at all! Not even remnants of a world! Are you sure Mickey hasn't gone off his rocker this time?" Kairi asked from her seat in the Gummi Ship. Riku sat in the co-pilot seat while Sora piloted. Mickey had recently sent them out on a mission to find the new worlds that have been appearing. Mickey warned that this would long and tedious but he didn't mention how boring it would be. They had found a few already but they were primitive and small, nothing interesting.

"Mickey wouldn't send us on some wild goose chase. Especially cause we've seen heartless a few times. You never know what we are gonna find out here." Riku sat back in his chair with his eyes closed like he was trying to fall asleep.

"But this is soooooo boring!" Kairi complained. "When begged you guys to come on this mission I thought it would be more adventure packed then this! Uh!" She threw her arms up in the air and threw herself back against her chair. "What use is it to finally know how to fight and not have to use it!"

"Guys-" Sora began to talk but was cut off by Kairi.

"I mean come on! We haven't done a thing!"

"Guys-"

"I didn't even get to fight them."

"Guys!"

"Sora took out his shiny Keyblade and they were gone!"

"GUYS!" Sora finally yelled at them.

"What Sora!" Kairi sat forward and looked around Sora's seat and to her horror there was a world being covered in Darkness.

"What... What's going?" Kairi began to sound alarmed. Riku looked intently at the world.

"I guess there's more going on then what King Mickey lets us know about." Sora said as they neared the world.

* * *

I know, short. But please review, ask me questions! Can't promise I'll answer them now, they might be answered in the next chapter. You won't break my heart if you don't review this chapter cause it's really short. But I want to know people are interested.


	2. City World

"Sora! What do we do?" Riku himself was at a loss for a plan. There were so few options and they all seemed hopeless and futile. There was a strong possibility that if they went in to rescue people or seal the keyhole and banish the darkness, they would fail. Nothing had ever seemed this ominous and dark to Sora before now. Not even when he was a heartless. The possibility of becoming one scared not only him but Riku and Kairi. What frightened Sora the most was that he might not even be able to do anything, that they would show up and everyone would already be gone.

"Sora, you need to make a decision." Kairi gently pushed his mind back into focus mode. Sora looked around him looking for anything to give him even an idea of what to do.

"Lets go on a rescue mission. We can take the gummi ship in and hover over the world to see if we can see anyone. If we leave the ship stay together and close to the gummi ship. You never know what's gonna happen while we're here." Sora brought the ship into the world. This world looked very old. No one could spy anything with a name on it. The world looked like one big city. Tall, ornate buildings towered over the streets. No two building looked the same or were even the same height, even if there was only a millimeter different. Most of the building looked like no one had been inside them for years. There was no movement in or around the buildings except for a few idle heartless. One old building began to fall when the gummi ship passed it.

"Sora, what is this place?" Kairi asked as she looked out one of the small windows. She was admiring the craftsmanship put into the buildings and yet mourning over the fact that they had fallen in to disrepair because of the years of neglect.

"Well, what ever this place is, no one seems to be here." Riku added quietly almost as if he knew that if his voice got to loud every building would fall to its doom. Sora shifted in his seat. He didn't want to leave yet, something deep down in his stomach told him that someone was here waiting for Sora to come rescue them.

"We've been here 20 minutes and we haven't seen any sign of LIFE. The sky just keeps getting darker, it's almost black now. I'm starting to get scared. Can we just go?" Kairi asked with genuine fear in her voice. It was hard to distingue what she was afraid of, leaving and finding out they left someone, or not leaving and losing her and her best friends hearts. Sora had finally gotten around taking her seriously, she didn't want to die now.

"Five more minutes and then we'll leave." Sora said as he piloted the gummi ship over a few tall buildings to follow about 5 or 6 heatless that suddenly started moving towards the sun that was slowly turning purple. He scanned the horizon and buildings closely until he spotted where all the heartless where now gathering. There were about 50 going to a tall, grey building. it was about 60 stories high. You could see the windows to the stairs in one corner. He saw someone running up the stairs.

"Guys! Look over there!" He pointed out the building to them. The next moment a girl burst open the door to the stairs on the roof. She was out of breath and skinny. Her face looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her long, black hair hung down in the stagnant air. She started to run for the edge of the building when a group of heartless stopped her. She turned only to find more heartless. In the small instance the sun was fully blocked out and lightning streaked across the sky. The gummi ship was jolted by something leaving a indention near where Kairi had previously been sitting.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as she and Riku both fell from the jolt.

"Sora! Get us out of here. Now!" Riku commanded as he threw Kairi into a seat and got himself into a seat.

"But the girl!" She was now struggling to keep the heartless off her. She was throwing them here and there.

"It's to late! We need to go!" Sora knew Riku was right, he just didn't want to lose a heart. He looked one more time at the black haired girl. She looked up at the gummi ship she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes were green like envy and she gave Sora a look that he would never be able to shake, it was terror mixed with relief and sadness. He almost couldn't move his arms. He broke away from her stare and quickly took the gummi ship far, far away from here.

* * *

What! Did I leave you at a cliff hanger??????? Well I hope this is better then the first chapter. I always hate writing the beginning! But I promise that it's gonna get better. I've already discussed this story from pretty much beginning to end with my buddy, Manyissues101. By the way!!!!!!!! She wrote this totally freaking awesome one-shot called All's Fair in Love or War. I totally recommend it to anyone who like Kaiku! It's totally awesome. I cried! I laughed! I had my own little spaz-out going on! But reviews make me happy and make me want to post the next chapter faster! Yes I already have chapter 3 written I just need to type it up. AND! Chapter 4 is ALMOST done! So drop me a line or two!


	3. Interlude

"We left a girl there. She's dead. I just know she's dead. I hope the heartless didn't get her heart." Sora sat on a bead that was shoved into the corner of the gummi ship. He rested his elbows on his knees and he was lightly gripping his hair. Kairi had been sitting next to him, arm around his shoulders. They had flown a few hours away from the City World.

"Sora, there's nothing we could've done. If we didn't leave when we did, you know that we would be dead just like her." The image of the imploding world flashed before Kairi's eyes. She would never forget the image. Was it like that when a world lost it's heart? She had never witnessed the event from outside of a world. Riku was deep in thought. He to was pondering the imploding world. That was defiantly not normal. He knew that much. None of the pieces added up! Why did it take that long for the world to be covered in darkness? Why was there were so few heartless? One question remained, If the world didn't lose it heart, what happened?

"I don't think that world lost it's heart." Riku's voiced pierced the silence that had suddenly come over the gummi ship.

"What do you mean?" Kairi looked confused.

"The heartless acted different. They didn't even try and come near our ship. They all gathered at the one spot! Plus the world imploded. That is defiantly not normal."

"You have a point. I've never seen anything like it. I wish we could get in touch with Leon or King Mickey. They might know what happened." Kairi smiled gently and whispered for Sora to lay down for a while. She kissed his forehead and moved back to the front of the ship. She glanced at the dent where she had been sitting early.

"So what's next?" Kairi asked Riku.

"We need to get to Radiant Garden or Disney Castle. Whichever we get to first."

"That could take days! We don't have that sort of time!" Sora thought while rolling over so he faced the wall. He was the keyblade master, he should've saved that girl. Just thinking about that dead girl made him disgusted with himself. It was all his fault and he knew it. He reworked the scene over and over and over again in his head trying to find a way he could've saved her and been the hero. Nothing. Maybe Kairi was right, maybe there was nothing that he could've done. He laid there listening to Riku and Kairi's hushed conversation. It was about him most likely. It was always about him. Everywhere they went people always talked about him. He listened to Kairi mostly until he drifted off into sleep that was troubled by eyes green with envy.

* * *

"I'm worried about him." Kairi said quietly as she twirled a piece of hair around her left index finger. Riku looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had always like Kairi, but now, his feelings were changing. They were complimentary to each other but not as a couple, more like siblings. She was very pretty but he no longer saw her as irresistible. Now that he had really seen her and Sora he felt different about them being together. He now knew what his purpose was, he was here to protect what that had. He would protect both of them by any means. Even if he had to give up his life.

"Well, Sora does have the weight of the Worlds on his shoulders. He's trying to figure out everything still. This new mission isn't really helping either." Riku calmly explained. He didn't want Kairi to worry. Kairi had been worrying a lot. Some times (very few and far between) she would worry so much it would turn into panic, and that panic would just get worse till she had a full blown panic attack. Riku worried about her. Sora just worried about everyone.

"All the sudden he's focused on the darkness and the possibility of it taking over."

"He is the keyblade master. it's his job to worry and focus on the darkness."

"It's killing him though. You surely see how it affects him. He has a hard time falling asleep and then he can't stay asleep."

"There's nothing we can do, We just need to support him." Riku stated matter of factly ending the conversation. Kairi looked off into the vastness set before them. She noticed a little tick off in the distance that seemed to be swirling.

"Riku, what's that?" Riku smiled. He was up to no good.

"That is our way to Radiant Garden!"

* * *

So that's chapter 3! How'd you guys like it????? Please let me know what you think! I am really focusing right now on improving my writing skills so I really want you guys to tell me about errors and ways I could improve. I also want to know if you like my story, how could I improve the story line, characters, and other things like that. I know it's a little slow right now but trust me! It'll get better. In a few chapters it'll be more interesting. Just bare with me, I suck at beginnings. BUT! to peak your interest here is a quote from the next chapter!

_Sora made a face. The word reproduction just seemed to make it seem so full of science, which he viewed as not fun._

Go ahead and guess what that's about! Hehehe. My friend Ali, Manyissues101, LOVES this quote. So anyways, please leave me a line or two. I'd really appreciate it.


	4. Dying

Kairi jumped out of the gummi ship and onto her knees. She leaned down and pressed her face to the ground. She made a strange sound of joy mixed with fear.

"Sweet land!" She exclaimed as she kept her face pressed against the ground. A smug looking Riku emerged next followed by the usual smile on Sora's face. Riku smirked at her.

"It wasn't as bad as you're making it out to be." He said as she walked past her and he held his right hand up near his head. He glanced back at the two of them. Kairi sat up and frowned at Riku. Sora put a hand on her shoulder and helped her up. The trio made their way to the small town right outside the castle. Well, it wasn't very small anymore. There was lots of people now. Sora thought it was strange to see all these different people, they looked like they came from many different worlds. Sora thought about all this as they began to walk down the stairs. Suddenly a flash of black tackled Sora down to the ground. Riku and Kairi tensed as they thought a battle would ensue but were bewildered when they saw the small girl who had tackled Sora down to the ground.

"Sora! You came back! And you brought friends!" The hyper active ninja stood to her feet and hugged Riku and Kairi simultaneously. "So I guess you're Riku and you're Kairi. I've heard so much about you two. I'm Yuffie by the way. I guess you guys came by for something. Sora never comes to just visit. What do you need?" Riku looked terrified at the sheer energy of the girl. He was hoping she wasn't going to come with them. He could deal with Sora's oddball personality but this girl.... To hyper.

"It's nice to see you too Yuffie. But we actually need to talk to Leon." Sora said getting up and standing in the circle.

"It's always Leon you need to see. Why can't you just come and see me some times?" Yuffie complained as she lead them to where Leon was.

"Is she always like this?" Riku whispered to Sora. He wasn't shocked at the brunette's answer though. He kind of figured she was always like that. they found Leon inside an obscure room in the castle looking at some obscure books. He didn't turn his head when they entered.

"So I see the keybade master has come back to visit. What's up?" Leon asked still thumbing through a book. Sora quickly explained what happened in the City World. He told him everything, the girl, the heartless, how empty it was, and most importantly the explosion. Leon was quiet for a moment. He looked at the floor and then the wall behind them. Finally he began to speak.

"It's sounds like the world died.

"It did what?" Sora looked confused. He had never heard of a dying world before. "How does a world die?"

"Worlds, in essence, are like us. They are born, they have hearts, they can lose their heart, and they can eventually die."  
"That doesn't explain why the heartless where there." Riku stated think about this new concept of dying worlds.

"The heartless are allowed to escape and collect the hearts that are still there. They were going for the girl that was left there. What happens is when a world starts to die slowly the population gets older but the younger people don't seem to have children. This goes on for a long time, thousands of years sometimes. You never know when a world will die either. This knowledge of dying worlds is new though, the worlds haven't been connected like this in a long time so the information about it was lost."

"So you're saying the the world you live in affects if you can have children?" Kairi asked astonished at this strange information.

"Yes. No one knows how the worlds affect reproduction though." Sora made a face. He didn't like the word 'reproduction.' it made having kids sound like it wasn't fun but it was all sciency and stingy.

"Well that answers all our questions." Riku said as he began to stand like he was going to live.

"Wait!" Sora interrupted. "Are there any survivors?" Leon shook his head no. Sora frowned. That's not the answer he wanted to hear.

"I guess we should go now. Mission and stuff to do." Sora began to go leave but Leon caught his arm.

"Stay a little while. You guys look really tired." Leon stood with them. "You could stay here in the castle or we could get you a place in town to stay." Sora thought a moment. He looked at Riku and Kairi's tired faces.

"We'll stay in town a few days. Visit some, get some rest." The castle held to many painful memories for all of them. Plus he needed time to figure out the last part of the mission King Mickey left them.

* * *

**So, I've finally got another chapter up! What! I'm excited about the next few chapters. The plot will in fact start rolling a little faster. I know this isn't very interesting but whatever. It's coming along. Please review!**


	5. Unchanging

"So what now?" Kairi asked absently looking a all the small building. Radient Garben has changed a lot in two years. But so had the trio. Kairi and Riku had replaced Donald and goofy, those two were working on a list of small missions the king had given them. Kairi was now 18, almost 19. She kept her hair short, but long enough to pull it back. A few layers framed her slim face. she had slimed up a little,not that she was big before but she had grown into a more adult body. Sora grew another few inches, now towering above Kairi and a match to Riku. he had also build a lot of muscle filling out his boyish body. Riku had changed the least out of the three. He kept his hair the same even though he continually complained of it being in his vision. Kairi had grown tired of his complaints and contemplated shaving his head but thought better of it. But Riku had built a little more muscle and grew a little. The biggest difference was his almost constant need to shave.

The trio walked through town, Kairi only a few steps ahead the boys as usual. She glanced back at them. They were her boys. Riku was so close to Kairi and Sora they were practically related. Of course Sora was more then family to her, she had hopes to marry the goofy brunette someday.

There still wasn't much to do in Radient Garden, a few shops here and there but it was mostly a lot of restaurants and cafe's.

"How much do these people eat?" Sora asked finally noticing the increasing number of eateries.

"From the looks of it, Radient garden is a melting pot," Riku stated as he eyed all the different cultures in the small square the stood in.

"A what?"

"It' a place where a bunch of different cultures gather and mix together. I would imagine when the worlds were being taken, the people that escaped came here, but when Malificent showed up they all began going to Traverse Town."

"Why didn't they go home when Sora closed Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi asked as they began to sit at a table outside a cafe'.

"The King told me once that not all the worlds were guaranteed to be restored. So these people probably lost everything and didn't get to go home." Kairi pondered what Riku had said. What would they have done if Destiny Islands hadn't come back? She quickly pushed the thought from her mind and took the menu a waitress handed her.

"Starbucks. Sounds interesting." Kairi noted looking at the store front. She was unsure of the strange looking mermaid logo. It kind of scared her. Riku and Sora paid it no attention. Boys.

"Today's featured brew is Pike's Place and if you bring your receipt back after 2 P.M. then you can get any free iced grande beverage." The waitress said taking out a pencil and paper. They put in their orders and handed their menu's back. Kairi noticed her smile rather friendly to Riku. Kairi turned her nose away quickly. She wouldn't have any of that now. She didn't really enjoy people thinking about Riku in that way. She wanted to keep her life the way it was. They didn't need anyone else in their little group. She knew she was being selfish but she didn't know if she could take much more change.

Sora sat, deep in thought. The King has seemed distant. Like he knew something was coming, something bad. Sora too, had this sneaking suspicion that something was up. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew that soon their lives were going to be turned upside down. He hated feeling like this. Hopeless. It was just wrong to basically given up before it's even happened. Sora glanced at Kairi and Riku now wishing he had left during the night without them. He shouldn't have gotten them mixed up in all this, but he couldn't have just left them at Destiny Islands not knowing they would be okay. Shifting his eyes upwards to the smokey sky he quieted his thoughts and listened to the quiet murmur of the town.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked batting her eyelashes a little to much. Riku stayed silent and shoot a desperate look at Kairi.

"We don't want any." Kairi said in a forceful voice. She gave the woman a look that would only put the fear of God in a person. Sora smiled as the woman turned quickly and hurried away.

"Thanks Kai, what would I do without you?" Riku asked smiling.

* * *

Yes, I know it's short. I'm having a little trouble getting these up. Very frustrating. Between school and having a personal life (friends and a boyfriend) things have been rough. So far it's looking good for me grade wise, 4.2 GPA. Friends are sucking right now. Just wanna kill them all. But I won't, cause that't illegal. I actually used a little foreshadowing here! Tell me if you find it. If you do I'll mention your pen-name and read one of your stories or a story you read and want me to read. Lots of love! - Cat.

P.S. I would really, really like a review or two. Maybe more.


	6. Life

Life was something precious to each of them whether they wanted to fully admit it or not. Each of them held onto their little sliver of life with everything they had, and at times, they held onto each others slivers with even more force then their own. It was almost as if their life forces drew from each other. None of them could truly be happy unless they were all happy. Despite the wonderful love abounding between Sora and Kairi, they could never be truly happy unless their counterpart Riku was happy. Only Riku didn't know what was going to make him happy, he was still searching.

But this connection between them was strong now. They were together and were feeding off of each other even though they didn't know. Their laughter was special today. Today was a new day, and a restful day. They had spent some time out in town the previous day until Kairi decided her feet couldn't possibly take another step and she needed to sleep. They all did. They slept right through dinner and breakfast, waking just before the lunch crowd started to thin out. They had managed to get a hold of a conjoining room. Kairi and Sora stayed in one room while Riku stayed by himself. It was lonely but he knew his friends were happy together. Riku had risen first out of the bunch and therefore got the longest and best shower. He knew that by the time he finished Kairi would be up and walking about thinking about the day and what they would do. He was just hoping the dark sky wouldn't be a bad omen for their day off. Riku looked at himself in the mirror as he listened to his friends stirring in the adjoining bedroom. He ran his hand over the stubble on his chin and cheeks. Smiling to himself he realized that Sora never complained about shaving. RIku was sure he had just one upped Sora in their never ending battle of whose better and stronger. It was so stupid now a days that it was silly to keep score, but Riku still did. Thinking about that game was an escape from the darkness that still lingered. Sighing he finished getting ready for their big day out.

* * *

Kairi pushed Sora off her. He could be so clingy but she still loved the big goof ball. She ruffled her hair as she began to think of what she was going to do and see today. The idea of a day off from their mission excited Kairi enough to get her to literally spring from bed. The warm water from the shower felt amazing. Who knew that a shower could instill such joy into people? Smiling to herself she wiggled into her clothes and began ruffling her hair with her towel trying to speed up the drying process. She hated how much hair she had. It took forever for her to dry it and forever to wash it. Frowning at herself in the mirror she began to think, which was always dangerous. She had stored so much up in her heart in the past few years that she was beginning to feel the effects. Her first indication was that she wanted to cry more. She had not wanted to cry a whole lot in the past few years but now anything seemed to set of her pesky tear ducts. Secondly, she seemed to be feeling depressed. Things just didn't make her happy or smiling anymore, everything had grey cloud hovering over it. She wondered about so many things that it was hard to keep track of everything. Why her? Why did they have to suffer so much and no one show them that much gratitude? She had basically given up her childhood and no one really cared that much for her. Sure Sora was the savior but no one gave her any attention. It was even worse for Riku, he was blamed for making things worse. Kairi knew his intensions and that was all that mattered.

Stupid people. People always made things worse. They make big deals out of little things and seem to blame everyone but themselves. Kairi furrowed her eyebrows suddenly and in a rage threw her towel at the mirror. Turning off the light she tried not to slam the door behind her. As she entered her room she saw Sora sitting on the edge of their bed. He caught her eyes and they both sat in silence. There were so many things they wanted to confess to each other, to seek comfort in the other, to cry on each others shoulders... But no. They had both made a promise to themselves to be strong for the other. If only they knew they both hurt as much as the other. For a moment they saw it in each others eyes. They saw the pain, Sora even contemplated spilling everything to her, but he didn't.

Their moment was quickly interrupted when a knock rang out in their room. Kairi quickly went and answered the door. Riku stood leaning against the door frame with his left arm. He looked up from the ground and smiled. Kairi smiled at him, _'whoever gets him is a lucky girl.'_

"Come on in. Sora was just about to shower and we'll all be ready for a great day." Kairi was so good at putting on a mask. She dared not let her broken self peak through. She had to be strong for her boys. Riku came in, hands in his pockets. "Well, stop loll-y-gagging and get going!" Kairi waved her hand at Sora to get a move on with his shower plans.

* * *

"So what's first?" Kairi asked as she walked backwards. The boys were slowing following her, Sora had his arms behind his head and was looking up at the sky and Riku was watching Kairi with his hands in his pockets.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I sure could use some food!" Sora said as he began to look around for a good place to eat. Finally after some debate they decided on a burger stand. They placed their orders, two double cheeseburgers and a buffalo burger. Kairi munched on her french fries and she listened to the silly banter between her boys.

"I think it's special that I don't have to shave all the time because I get all the girls with my baby face!"

"Well not every girl is into that cute baby face thing. Some girls like a little stubble." Riku smirked at his best friend.

"Well think of it this way! I get ten extra minutes of sleep every day! Beat that."

"I have more testoserone."

"Ok guys! That's enough." Kairi shoved a french fry in each of their mouths so they would have to chew and not talk.

"B-b-but I'm not done!" Sora tried to blurt it out with french fry all in his mouth.

"Rude much!" Kairi giggled out as she handed Sora a napkin. Today was good. She could survive this day. Riku smiled softly to himself as he looked up towards the sky. It was starting to darken. _'Strange. It's mid afternoon. It shouldn't be this dark.' _And then the ground began to rumble.

* * *

Ok, I know it took my long enough to update, but writing hasn't been my first priority in a long time. I have this thing called a life and it's really getting in the way of my writing. But hopefully I'll have some spare time the rest of the summer. I'm gonna try and write at least a paragraph a day so I can get these chapters up. But I love you all!


	7. Death

Where there is life there is also death. It is inevitable that everything will die: people, worlds, plants, animals. As long as life exsists so will death. Some find comfort in death and embrace it, others see only pain and try to prolong their life. Death is a curios thing that people try not to think of. Sora, Kairi, and Riku has seen enough death in their short lives. Not many people experience what these three had gone through. They clutch to their little slivers of life and hope that they won't be next. The reality that the heartless could come and take their lives away at any moment is their true fear. The feared not only for themselves but for others. They wished no one dead or dying. But sadly death was all to near to them.

The rumbling started low but quickly picked up speed. The ground shook with such power that it was almost as if the world was in a fit of rage. Windows were breaking, objects and building were toppling over and spilling into the streets upon the people. Sora and Riku quickly pulled Kairi from her seat and into the street. She watched in horror as bricks began to fill the spot she had been sitting in. _'That could have been me...' _Kairi stood amazed at the bricks as the ground continued to shake violently. Riku took in his surroundings quickly to spot a safe place for them. Sora yanked Kairi out of the way yet again. _'I know she's not used to these things, but come one Kairi. Help us out a little!' _Sora was usually very patient with Kairi but this was life and death.

"Come on! Snap out of it!" Sora shouted over the screams of people and the sounds of falling bricks. Kairi shook her head and focused on Sora.

"What do we do?" She asked in a shaky voice. Suddenly Riku got their attention and they were off to a safer place. Kairi dared not look behind her as she focused on Riku and Sora. Riku jumped over piles of debris and avoided falling bricks and quickly lead them to a large town square. It was kind of like a park but the few trees has been uprooted and the concrete was in shambles. There they waited for the horror to pass. They didn't have to wait very long though, soon the ground began to quiet and the sky began to clear. Then there was silence.

"What just happened?" Kairi spit out. She had crouched on the ground and covered her head while the boys stood on either side of her with their keyblades. It would've been a funny scene but this was no time for laughter. Sora extended a hand to her and helped her stand.

"I have no clue but we need to help." Sora said holding her hand. He waved his keyblade across the rubble. _'There is so much pain here. I can almost feel it radiating from the people...' _He surveyed everything and contemplated where to start, how to clear everything, and how to save people.

"There won't be many survivors that are trapped. The force has probably crushed anyone underneath." Riku didn't have such a positive outlook on the disaster. He was more realistic then Sora. He gave a sideways glance at Kairi who seemed to be mulling over her options here. She knew she had to help the people but she wasn't sure how this was all going to work out. _'Why do these things have to be so difficult? Why can't I just have a nice day with my boys and then continue on our happy little way?' _She could feel herself getting emotional, it mostly anger then any other emotion. Legitimatly, she could ask these questions. Nothing went as planned for these three, even simple eating dinner plans always went ary. It was almost like the whole universe was out to get them even after all the good they had done for the stupid universe. Kairi sighed sharply and walked forward to a pile of rubble. She examined it and found a hand sticking out. She glanced behind her and saw that the boys had moved to their own piles of rubble and were searching. Slowly the body attached to the hand became visible. It was a woman in her mid-twenties, she looked awful. Her hair was tangled and spoted with blood, her olive skin was covered in dirt and dust. What struck Kairi the most was her big glassy eyes.

"Please, help my baby..." The woman croaked out. Her breath was ragged and her voice soft. Staring at her for a moment, Kairi realized the woman was clutching her stoumach, which was fairly large for her size. Kairi gasped in horror as she realized the woman had been pregnant.

The frenzy began.


End file.
